"Missing You" Commercials
Commercials featuring the song Missing You aired prior to the airing of Conan O'Brien's new late-night show, Conan. The commercials, released two at a time (with the exception of "The Island," aired on several networks. All shared the theme of regular viewers of Conan missing him, and showing how his absence from television affected their lives. Synopsis Soup A factory worker, during his lunch break, is drinking his alphabet soup, with five letters remaining, creating the name "Conan." Visibly depressed, the worker pushes the bowl of soup away. The Baker A baker decorates a Bar Mitzvah cake with icing, only to find himself writing the name "Conan." Panning out, is it seen that all the decorated cakes in the bakery have the name "Conan" on them. TV Watcher A man sits alone in his living room, watching a newscast. Though at the beginning he seems visibly uninterested, he places a headshot of Conan over the announcer face, making him visibly happier, with his spouse watching from behind. Stripper An old man sits by himself in a strip club, where a stripper dances around a pole. He calls her to come closer, whispering a request in her ear. She agrees, and performs the String Dance. Bus Stop A woman is waiting at a bus stop, where a large poster for the upcoming Conan is hanging. Noticing a tall person with a similar hairdo to that of Conan's, the woman calls his name and hugs him. The person turns around, revealing to be a large woman, who voices her surprise and irritation of the woman's behavior, who apologizes. Bedroom A woman is making up her bed, while looking strangely at the sheets. Turning around, the pillow case is revealed to have Conan's head on it, while the bed sheets have his body, in a suit. The woman lays down next to it. Bathtub A man is sitting in his bathtub, playing with his rubber duck. Looking closer, the duck bears Conan's face, as well as his beard. Hilbilly An upset hillbilly is sitting outside his house, on a porch, with his dog next to him. He carves a piece of wood with his knife, soon discovered to be a figure of Conan's face. The Island In an homage to Tom Hanks' movie, Cast Away, a man is sitting on a beach on a tropical island with a large S.O.S. sign in the sand. The man, sporting a beard, looks upset, until he grabs a seashell. It is revealed he sits in front of an improvised television set made of wood, with a soccer ball sporting Conan's hair sitting inside, with the name "Conan" underneath the television screen, which makes him visibly happier. Farmer A crying farmer, while tending to his crops, writes on his field the name "Conan." Cleaning Lady A cleaning lady enters an office, and turns on the light. Panning out, it is revealed that the name "Conan" is spelt from the lighted building windows. Commercials Video:Soup Video:The Baker Video:TV Watcher Video:Stripper Video:Bus Stop Video:Bedroom Video:Hillbilly Video:Bathtub Video:The Island Video:Farmer Video:Cleaning Lady Category:Conan